Shawn Spencer's Sister!
by BlackKnight0127
Summary: Shawn has a secret. Gus knows, Henry knows too. You see this secret was supposed to be dead for twenty years. Meet Declan Brooke or Declan Spencer. Shawn's Sister has caught the attention of a certain Blue/Green eyed detective. But Declan has a past. A past that's a real killer. Will Declan be able to find a future in California? Or will her past kill everyone she's loves?
1. Chapter 1

Shawn Spencer's...  
Sister?!

Prologue

"Declan!" a thirteen year old Shawn yelled across the cafeteria, trying to reach his sister before he could. Before he could get to Declan, he felt a paralyzingly pain, then he saw nothing.

"Shawn!" screamed Declan, Shawn's four year old sister, wiggling and fighting the man holding her. She was crying through almost swollen shut eyes, due to the fire. That day would go down not only in Santa Barbra history, but also in the Spencer family history, Because that would be the day when their daughter, Declan Rose Spencer was ripped out of there arms. That would be the last time they would see their auburn haired, hazel green eyed little girl. At least for a while...


	2. Chapter 2

Shawn Spencer's...  
Sister!?  
Chapter 1

Present day/20 years later:

Declan Brooke was a young twenty-four year old genius. Not only was she extremely intelligent, like her boyfriend Spencer Reid(who worked in the BAU department of the FBI.), but was also extremely observant. That is why she was is part of the elite team of the BAU, which is where she met her boyfriend. She also remembered that fateful day in Dalenboe Elementary/Junior high school. Her kidnapper was actually her mother's lover, but they decided that in California was too dangerous, for they could be caught. So her mother sent her lover's daughter, who was eighteen at the time, to live with Declan in Washington D.C. She grew up with a loving home, but she always remembered that day. Until when she was ten, when her 'mother' told her that her father and Shawn had died in the fire. She soon hated that memory because of the pain it brought.

"Team, come on we got a case." called her team leader, Hotch. Soon Declan was out of her seat and in the conference room.

"We got a serial arsonist in Santa Barbra, the UNSUB sets fires in public schools. Then he takes children fleeing from the school and plays a survival game with them. The last one alive is kept alive, while the other kids are killed by either weather, starvation, or one of the other kids killed them." said JJ, our media liaison.

"So he makes other kids do his dirty work?" said the 'muscle' of the team, Morgan, in disgust.

"Anyway, wheels up in fifteen" called Hotch from he hallway, on his way to his office. Declan was feeling a sense of dread when she heard 'Santa Barbra' and 'set public schools on fire' when she felt a hand slip into hers. She looked into the chocolate brown eyes of her boyfriend, Reid.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" he asked with a small grin on his face.

"I was thinking about how on earth am I privileged to have a boyfriend like you." Declan said, after she gave him a quick kiss. Thats when Reid's face fell.

"Dec, I think we should break up and start to see new people" he said with remorse.

"What?" Declan said yanking her hand out of her now ex boyfriend.

" Declan, I'm breaking up with you."  
"Why?"  
"Dec-"  
"No! Don't call me that! Like you said we're through!"  
Declan screamed at the top of her lungs. Soon she was running out of the conference room with tears running down her cheeks. She ran into the bathroom, cleared her face and was out and on the plane before everybody else. The team was soon on the plane and they were on their way to Santa Barbra.  
XXXXXXXX  
Santa Barbra:

Shawn Spencer was going through possible leads, yet came up empty handed.

"I got nothing!" he finally half-yelled into the Santa Barbra Police Department.

"No need to yell that Spencer, we kinda got that when the director called in the BAU team from Quantico." said Lassiter, although he is often called Lassie by Shawn.

"Hey Lassie, don't be a party pooper!" said Shawn saying the affectionate nickname Lassiter always hated. That's when every head in the SBPD turned toward the entry way. Shawn also turned his head only to be met with a face he only now saw in his dreams.

"Declan?" he half whispered.

Lassie gave him an odd look, but Shawn only had eyes for an auburn headed, hazel green eyed, twenty four year old girl with puffy eyes... Just like when Shawn last saw her twenty years ago. He started to walk slowly, like in a trance, over to the BAU team. He was in reaching distance of Declan, who also had a look of absolute shock on her face. He reached his hand out to touch her, when he pulled his hand away, afraid if he touched her she would disappear like in his dreams.

"Declan?" he whispered, hoping, praying that she was really here and not someone else or a hallucination.

"Shawn?" Declan said tearfully, hoping and praying it really was him. That's when Shawn pulled her into a hug and let the tears fall.

AN: I'm back! OK first things first, I DONT OWN PSYCH RELATED ANYTHING OR ANYTHING THAT LOOKS TO FANCY TO BELONG TO ME! I DO HOWEVER LAY CLIM TO DECLAN! THIS IS AN ALL AROUND DISCLAMER! Review? PWEZ?!


	3. Chapter 3

Shawn Spencer's...  
Sister?!  
Chapter 2

Shawn and Declan had be reunited at last. They had cried together in the entrance of the SBPD for ten minutes, before Shawn pulled away and finally got a good look at his sister for the first time in twenty years. He realized that him and her both had the same eyes. Then he realized something else.

"Dad, I got to call Dad!" he said to Declan.

"Dad? He's still here?" asked Declan, nervous that her dad would become angry or saddened when he saw his little girl after twenty years.

"Yea... You know he never truly gave up looking for you. He was convinced that you were still alive, even after the memorial service we had for you..." said Shawn, who was on his phone and waiting for his father to pick up.

"Dad! I need you to get down to the station right now. Your right across the street? Are you at the bakery? Ok, will you pick up a blueberry doughnut with strawberry icing on top with sprinkles? It's for a... friend. Please Dad, just do it... Ok see you in two minutes." Shawn said as he hung up the phone.

"You remember my favorite doughnut?" said Declan on awe.

"How could I forget my baby sister's favorite doughnut?" Shawn asked with a grin. At that moment, Henry walked through the doors and Shawn quickly hid Declan behind his back.

"Shawn, why did you want me to pick your friend up a doughnut? Who is this friend, anyway? Your only friend is Gus! And he hates blueberries!" asked Henry, annoyed once again at one of his two children.

"Dad, I want you to meet someone you haven't seen in a long time..." Shawn said, as he was pulling Declan out from behind him. Henry looked shocked at the sight of his only daughter.

"Flower?" he asked, using the nickname he had called her when she was little.

"Daddy?" Declan said in a childish voice, slipping back into her inner four year old. Henry pulled her into a hug and was saying over and over:

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it..." he whispered as a single tear rolled down his face. That's when he pulled away and lead her over to a interrogation room with Shawn right on their heels. Henry pulled out three seats and sat them around the table.

"Flower, who took you?" he asked with a certain anger around him.

"Mom had her lover set the fire and when they realized that California was too dangerous, because someone would have to see me and recognize me from the Amber Alert and missing children flyers, so they sent Mom's lover's daughter to D.C with me, via train, and I led a semi normal childhood. I grew up a child prodigy and I'm also extremely observant so I went to college at fifteen and graduate at the top of my class. I then knew I wanted to go into Law Enforcement and what better job then a BAU agent in the FBI? That's where I met my now ex boyfriend, who was my boyfriend for two years." she finished with flourish, speaking more to her family, who she hasn't seen in twenty years, then to her other family of team members. Henry and Shawn both looked murderous at the end of the story, but for different reasons.

"That cold hearted bitch!" Henry whisper-yelled into the room

"Who is this 'ex boyfriend' you speak of?" Shawn asked in his big brother tone. Declan gave Shawn a smile and pulled him up from his seat.

"Dad, I'm going to go show Shawn who my ex is ok?" she asked, in her 'I know you won't say no, so I'm going to anyway' voice. Henry wasn't paying attention her and just waved his hand at the door. Declan pulled Shawn through the door and over to where the BAU team is stationed.

"That one over there... No with the brown hair...NO! The one in the sweater vest. Yea, him." she said after Shawn finally pointed to the right man, who was in this ridiculous black in the front, white in the back, sweater vest. That's when Shawn walked right into the room and asked if Reid could spare a minute of his time to talk to him. Reid, being as clueless as ever, walked out of the room and out of the two front doors at the SBPD.

"So, your Spencer's sister?" came a voice from behind Declan and she spun around and lost her balance... And fell right into a man's arms.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked as Declan looked up to meet, in her opinion, the most handsome man she ever met with his blackish/brownish hair and blue/green eyes.

"Umm yea will be. I've always been sorta a klutz. So, uh what's your name?" she said, with flamed cheeks.

"Carlton Lassiter, head detective." he said proudly.

"Well Carlton Lassiter head detective," she said with a grin,"It's very nice to meet you, I hope we meet again..." Declan finished as she was pulling away from his arms he still had around her. She soon walked out of the building with a look over her shoulder and when she saw him looking at her she smiled and walked out of the SBPD, to look for her brother.


End file.
